Various methods and apparatus are known in the art for performing wavelength specific optical operations. For example, FIG. 8A shows a prior art optical apparatus 300 for providing cross connections to rearrange optical signals. The optical apparatus 300 includes a demultiplexer 302, a rearranging means 306, and a multiplexer 304. FIG. 8B shows a prior art optical apparatus 400 for providing wavelength dependent variable attenuation. The optical apparatus 400 includes demultiplexer 402, an array of monitors 406, including for example monitor 406a, an array of variable attenuators 408, including for example variable attenuator 408a, and a multiplexer 404. FIG. 8C shows an optical apparatus 500 for adding and dropping of optical signals. Optical apparatus 500 includes a demultiplexer 502, add/drop circuitry 506, including drop line 506a and add line 506b, and multiplexer 504. Optical apparatus 300, 400, and 500 all employ a demultiplexer, a separate multiplexer and various circuitry between the demultiplexer and multiplexer. There is a need for more efficient methods and apparatus for performing these functions and other functions.